Fourth Wall Adventures: Young Justice
by Ilysa Marso
Summary: Do you think is it regular to suddenly find a portal and get pushed into it. No. Well neither did two best friends until they were suddenly sucked into a new world. Join these two best friends as they try to survive this new world, while trying not to mess everything up in the process of course. Set in Season 1
1. Giant Portal!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is something that's been in my mind for a while. I really don't know where this is going, but I need to get it off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. The series belongs to the respective owner. Though the OC's are mine.**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fourth Wall Adventures: Young Justice**

It was a beautiful day. The sun shining, no clouds in the sky, the breeze is perfect and the school day is done. The final bell rang and everyone rushed out of school. One girl in particular was super excited to enjoy the rest of the day. She has long black hair, and tanned skin. Thirteen year old Andrea Rosario was ready to finally to some rest.

She gathered her her books and left the classroom toward her locker. As she opened it she saw a note drop from it. She picked it up and saw that it read "Good Luck" in writing she didn't recognize. Andrea decided it was nothing and discarded the note. Grabbing her backpack, she headed out of the school and met up with her best friend.

Andrea saw a boy sitting at a tree. It was her best friend. Sitting at the tree they usually meet up at. He has short black hair and peach coloured skin. Her best friend Zaider Lou made it before her as always.

"Hey Zaider." Says Andrea. "Sometimes you have to let me get a head start you know."

"Maybe..." Zaider replies with a smirk on his face.

She huffs in annoyance as she mumbles to herself, "I'll beat you one day. Just you see."

"What did you say Andrea? Your gonna beat me?" He says with a mocking tone with the smirk still plastered in his face.

"Be quiet..."

"If you say so your royal majesty."

"Come on let's just walk home." She says as she start to walk.

"As you wish your majesty." He continues to say with a mock bow

"Zaider! Stop it!"

"Hahaha!"

"Quit your laughing you slow poke!"

"Hahah-wait what?!" He turns to see that she was already far ahead of him. "Hey! How did you do that!" He runs to catch up with her.

~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~

Andrea and Zaider were walking along the side walk torwards their homes. It was about a 20 minute walk, which they didn't mind. Almost everyday they would walk home together, since they were neighbors of course. They have know each other since they were four and they were best friends ever since. And they trusted each other with almost everything.

"Andrea?" Asks Zaider. "Did you get a note in your locker saying 'Good Luck'?"

"You got one too?" She says surprised.

"Yeah, I was thinking if it was from you."

"No, it wasn't. Do you know if anybody else got one?"

"I've asked a bunch of people and they all said they didn't get one."

"That's weird..."

"Yeah."

"I wonder who it's from."

"Me too."

"But why us?"

"I really don't know. I'm just as confused as you."

They continue to walk in silence. Both have the same thing in their minds. Why do they have a note that no one else has. All of a sudden they both hear a crashing sound from around the corner of the block.

"Come on, let's go another way." Zaider suggests.

"But someone might need some help." Andrea replies.

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe this is why we got those notes."

"Fine let's check it out, but if it dangerous we should get out of there immediately."

"Ok ok, I got it. Now let's go."

They both ran toward the area where the sound came from. They looked around and saw a guy fighting a masked man in front of a GIANT PORTAL! They were especially surprised to see that NO ONE even notices it. Suddenly they saw the guy fighting the masked man land right in front of them. He had short brown hair and a small beard. Andrea and Zaider saw the masked man jump into the portal. Then the portal started to slowly close.

"Go after him!" The stranger yells. "You have to stop him!"

"Why should we listen to you!" Zaider yells back.

"There's no time to explain the portal is closing! Take this bag and go before it's too late!" He throws the bag to Andrea and with all his strength left he pushes them into the portal.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They scream as the plummet down the portal.

THUD!

"Oww! That hurts!" Complains Andrea.

"I'm surprised we're even alive after falling through that." Comments Zaider.

"Yeah...I guess your right."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know bu-" Andrea suddenly stops and looks at Zaider.

"But wha-" Zaider then suddenly stops and looks at Andrea.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!" They both simultaneously say.

Andrea and Zaider looked at each other and trying to understand what just happened. They both look the same yet extremely different. And in weird way. They looked at themselves and still remaind more flabbergasted than ever.

"WHY DO WE LOOK LIKE CARTOONS!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's that! Sorry if it seems to fast paced, I'm still new at this. I hoped you enjoyed this. I don't know if I should put another part on this. Probably I will but I'll see. You guys tell me if I should continue or not.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story I'm working on!**

 **Have a Wonderful Day and Happy Reading**

 **-Ilysa Marso**


	2. What Do We Do?

**A/N: Hello! This is now the next part of my story. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.**

 **Special Thanks to editor friend, Imagination Writer 247 and Jay-GL for being the first reviewers of this story.**

 **editor friend: Thank you for the suggestion. Most likely in the near future I'll try to elongate that scene. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story :D**

 **Imagination Writer 247: Well Thank You! Here's the continuation! Hope you like it. :D**

 **Jay-GL: I'm glad your enjoying the story so far! :D**

 **On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fourth Wall Adventures: Young Justice**

"WHY ARE WE CARTOONS!"

Both Andrea and Zaider start panicking thinking what just happened to them. One minute they are humans and the next minute the fall into a portal and find themselves looking like cartoons. They give one last look at themselves and each other before finally speaking to each other again.

"Andrea what do we do?! We're somewhere in the middle of a cartoon world!" Zaider says still extremely panicked. "And this is all your fault!"

"How was I supposed to to know that there would be a GIANT PORTAL in the middle of the street!" Andrea counter acts.

"Sorry, sorry I'm just panicking. But seriously, what are we gonna do?" He askes

"First things first, we need to find out what cartoon we're in." She states. "And I think I may already know which one."

"That would be..."

"Young Justice."

"That one?"

"Yup."

"We're dead."

Andrea looks as Zaider questionably. He sighs then ends up replying with. "We are stuck on a world with superpowered beings. WE. CAN. DIE!"

"Ok...I get where your coming from, but panicking will not solve anything. So try to relax. As much as you can..."

Zaider and Andrea start to ponder on what to do next. They both have absolutely no idea what to do at this point and really just want to go home. The idea being in a cartoon didn't seem that appealing to them.

Andrea takes a look around to see if there is anything that could help them in their current predicament. Then she realizes the backpack she was given before she fell into the portal. She opens up the bag then pulls out several sheets of paper.

"Hey Zaider. Take a look at this." Andrea tells him.

"What is it?" He takes the papers out of Andrea's hands to take a look.

They both look at the sheets of paper. As they were skimming through the pages, they found one which answered some of their questions, though made a few more.

* * *

 _Misson Fourth Wall_

 _Agent Assigned to: Angent Robert J. Samris_

 _Objective: Breach through Fourth Wall. Script stolen. Retrieve script and close breach._

 _Date Misson Given: June 1, 2016_

 _Date Misson Completed: (blank)_

* * *

Right beside the name "Robert J. Samris" there was a picture of the guy that was fighting the masked man before.

"Isn't that they guy that pushed us into the portal?!" Zaider exclaims.

"Yeah...I think he is." Andrea replies. "Wait a sec, HE'S AN AGENT?!"

"I wonder what agency?" Zaider wonders.

"I doubt we would know. What I'm wondering is what's a script?"

"Maybe it's in another one of these pages? Why don't we check?"

Andrea and Zaider start looking through more until they fine the one that they needed.

* * *

 _Script: A book filled with the storyline of anything in the fourth wall. Examples such as cartoons or TV shows. The script controls the fate of any fictional character._

* * *

"So THAT'S the script." Says Andrea.

"I think the word is sorta self-explanatory." Admits Zaider.

"Says the person who suggested to look at these pages for answers." Andrea replies to him with a smug look on her face.

"Well...um...I" he begins to stutter.

"Well?"

"You know what, never mind."

"Haha, fine. Let me just check if there's anything else in the bag."

"Sure, but look at this first."

* * *

 _Bag of Unlimited Loot: The Bag of Unlimited Loot gives the user(s) any desired item from various universes in the fourth wall. Can also give unlimited survival tools, food, clothes, and money. Can NOT be used in real world (beyond the fourth wall)._

* * *

Both of them look at each other thinking the same thing, again. The Bag of Unlimited Loot was the best thing they've ever gotten. Both of them were NOT the best at physical activities. So having the bag would help them A LOT.

"THANK GOODNESS WE HAVE THIS!" Andrea exclaims as she starts hugging it like its the only thing in the world that matters.

"Yeah, I agree. Without it we won't even last a day here." He replies.

"I think we should change first before we start to do anything." She suggests as she points towards their clothes. Each of them were wearing a uniform from their school. "I don't think this world would have the school we go to, much less the uniforms themselves."

"Ok, hand me the bag after you take your clothes. Then I'll go somewhere else to change."

After Andrea takes out the clothes she needs, she hands over the bag to Zaider. Instead of her uniform, she now wore a red and gray baseball tee. She also had a pair of jeans, some short boots with no heels and tied her hair.

A few minutes later Zaider came back then handed the bag back to Andrea, knowing she was more responsible with it. He now wore a plain white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie, a pair of jeans and some black converse style shoes.

"I feel much more better now that I'm out of that itchy uniform. Sometimes I can't even stand it!" Zaider comments.

"Yup. We should set up camp today, er I mean TONIGHT. Cause right now it night and I think after a good rest we would be able to think more straight." Says Andrea.

"Yeah, and maybe we could get something to eat cause I haven't ate since we left school."

They searched around the woods they landed at for a clear area. Once they found one the took out two small tents from and backpack and some food. After they have eaten they both got into their tents to rest with a crazy day awaiting each of them.

* * *

Meanwhile: At the Batcave...

Batman had just finished his nightly patrol and has entered the batcave. He suddenly gets an alert on his computer. The words: Dimensional Breach kept on popping up on the screen. It seemed to be located in a forest near Happy Harbour. Seems like the Young Justice team was going to have a new mission.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's that! This is by far the longest chapter I've EVER written in fanfiction. Sorry if the Batcave scene seemed "cliché" in a way. I really had no idea how I was gonna introduce the Young Justice in here. I really hate introduction chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **Have a Womderful Life and Happy Reading!**

 **-Ilysa Marso**


End file.
